(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a coating composition for treating a surface of a high molecular elastic material which is tightly fixed to a surface of a coated material of the high molecular elastic material such as a non-polar rubber under one coating treatment and which exhibits a repellency (water tightness and air tightness), lubricating ability, wear resistance, durability, sound proof characteristic, non-adhesive and non-freeze characteristic, etc., on the treated surface.
(2) Background of the art
Characteristics required for a surface coated material composed of a high molecular elastic substance, e.g., applied to a weatherstrip member or applied to a glass run channel member used in an automotive vehicle and/or sashes in a building have been demanded so as to include a weathering resistance (weatherability), heat resistance, non-freeze characteristic, water-proof characteristic, wear resistance (abrasion resistance) characteristic, lubricating ability, and so on.
For example, such a weatherstrip member as used in the automotive vehicle is disposed on a sliding surface between a window glass pane and vehicle door and/or contacting surface between the vehicle door and a coated plate of a vehicle body and is made of a strip of rubber and/or vinyl chloride.
In order to provide a lubricating ability and a repellency for the surface of the weatherstrip member used in the automotive vehicle, a coating material of a urethane to which a coating composition in which a hardened silicone, adhesive, and silicone oil are blended is applied and an adhesiveness of the urethane coating material provides a toughness for a film of the formed coating film as disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application First Publication (Un-examined) sho 61-138639 published on June 26, 1986.
However, although such a composition as coating material of the urethane-silicone oil provides the repellency (water tightness and air tightness) on the surface of the coated film, both a friction coefficient test and friction durability test have indicated that the silicone oil bleeded out while both tests were conducted and that the friction coefficient was great and both abrasion resistance characteristic and abrasion durability were inferior.